POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter eight
Chapter eight of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot Azaria had Obi-wan and Miyuki at her fingers, suddenly grapplers were wrapping around her legs and hoist her up, "Rico?" Miyuki gasps when it was Rico, "just though I drop in" he jokes, "well I'm dropping out" Azaria says and breaks free from the grapplers, "yoo-hoo Azaria" Rico taunts, Azaria charges but Rico summersaults over, "come on dog breath, can catch me, ooh this i' fun" Rico taunts again, Azaria zooms after him but is caught in his ropes, "I didn't know Azaria was a tree-hugger" Obi-wan jokes as Azaria struggles to break free, but fails to, "yeah" the two Oviraptors cheer, "Rico's moves have doubled, she's not getting out of that anytime soon" Miyuki states, or so she thought, Azaria managed to break out, Rico retaliates again but Azaria dodges, "watch out she's behind you" Miyuki warns, Rico turns and finds her but Azaria knocks him to the ground, "Rico" Miyuki shouts and decides to tackle Azaria only to get thrown into the trees, "I can send you into the wilderness too" Azaria taunts at Obi-wan, "aw but why waste energy on a pest like you, goodbye coward" she adds and zooms away, "I am not a coward, and I'll show you" Obi-wan objects, flinging a grappler at the dingo and catches her leg only to get dragged by her. Azaria runs up a building much to Obi-wan's surprise, when she reached the top she removes the lasso and allows him to fall, "time flies when you're having fun" she laughs, luckily for Obi-wan Kowalski catches him, "Kowalski" Obi-wan expresses in relief, "hold on tight Obi-wan, I'll be right back" Kowalski replies heading to Azaria, the two clash but Azaria emerges victorious, she then leaves. Meanwhile Harry and Faragonda were pursuing Ghetsis, "excuse us", "coming through", "look out" they all say to the people, they fallow the python into an alley but when they arrived Ghetsis disappeared, "I lost sight of Ghetsis, can you see him?" Faragonda asks, "no I can't, but the shark's here, Submarine" Harry points to said shark, who swipes his tail at them and knock them away, "nice wave Submarine" Elvis's voice echoed causing Submarine to turn around and see Elvis and Kicker, "but my legs have way more power" she adds and unleashes a powerful kick, sending Submarine skidding back a bit, "hey sharky, I hope you have another oxygen tank, cause you're gonna need it" Kicker joins in by ripping the tank off, "ah can't breath, can't breath" Submarine wheezes in the air, "oh come on, you can't breath?, a little word of advice: ditch the skateboard" he insults, Faragonda got on her feet and says "awesome work there, did you manage to keep Sheen safe? is he okay?" Kicker nods, "yes he's find, Private and Blik are with him in a secure place" he says, "okay, well what are we waiting for? lets get over there before Thak and her buddies find them" Faragonda commands, "not on my watch" Ghetsis says attacking Faraganda, "bring it" she taunts and the two get at it, "Harry do something, we have to help" Elvis orders, "how?" Harry asks then adds "looks like Faragonda's on her own". "No stop!" Kicker shouts halting them, managing to kick Ghetsis away and Faragonda punches the snake into the wall, where he faints, the two reminisce until Submarine interrupts, he had gotten his oxygen tank back, "you have the worst timing, let me show you how to make an entrance" Harry jokes, "Harry wait we're a team" Elvis advices, "well good luck then" Harry says, "don't do it Harry" Elvis orders, but Harry charges at Submarine anyway, "ah what a beginner" the bull shark insults and knocks Harry back with his tail, "Harry" Elvis cries out, Submarine then turns to Faraganda and Kicker and forces them back with his tail, "Harry are you alright?" Elvis asks, "watch out Elvis" Harry warns and Elvis noticed Submarine was challenging her. Meanwhile Ike, Skipper and Ann the Firewing amphiptere who was tagging along were up against Thak and Gustave on a train, Gustave laughs as he circles Ike while Skipper sneaks up behind, he flings a shuriken at them but Gustave grabs it and breaks it, Ann then moved in to attack but Gustave throws the broken shuriken at her and makes her trip, "enjoy your trip" he taunts as Ann nearly falls off the train, "now where were we?" Thak taunts at Ike who springs at them, Thak jumps away but Gustave got hit and too falls off the train, but not before he takes Skipper with him, Ike dove and caught Skipper just in time but both look at Thak who got away, "bon voyage" she shouts at them, but was stopped to see Ann clinging to her leg, she attempts to pull the cougar with her but another train is coming towards them, "this is your stop, time to get off" she states, "well I hate to travel alone" Ann jokes and pulls Thak with her, who grabs hold of the train, Ann decided it was not worth the risk as she flung herself up just out of the way, "I only travel first class" Ann jokes again, "end of the line your majesty" Thak taunts as they come out of a tunnel to the station. Meanwhile Blik was still tending with Sheen as Private stands guard, suddenly Ann was tossed from the top of the train, "Ann?" Private gasps, "leaving town Private? without even saying goodbye?" Thak taunts catching Privates attention, Ann retaliates by flinging a pinch a dragon dust at her but she dodges it, "you miss" Thak taunts, "don't forget dragon dust never misses a target Thak" Ann taunts back as the dragon dust returns, but Thak grabs it and throws it at Ann, "now you're the bull's eye" she says as Ann began to flee from her own attack, "remarkable anyone care for seconds?" she taunts again as she throws the rest of the dust, "watch out Ann" Blik warns, Ann managed to lead both piles of dust into each other which caused them to explode, then goes after Thak who dodges and lashes at Ann, knocking her out of the air, "Ann" Private gasps as he and Blik come to her, "Blik Private you're our last hope now" she states offering up a pile of her dragon dust for them "take this" she adds, "what?" both boys spoke, "if Thak gets a sample of it we'll all be doomed, use it please, I can't...I can't go on" Ann pleads and passes out from exhaustion dropping the dust pile. "Oh no Ann" Private gasps, "I have that effect on everybody, Ann's gone I'm still hear and you're all alone" Thak taunts moving to Blik and Private, Officer X however has other ideas, "why don't you pick on someone your own size" he taunts, "don't mind if I do, you can go and get them and I'll wait right here" Thak jokes punching X in the gut causing him to tumble, "X!" Private exclaims, "it's over Private you can end your friend's suffering, why make it worse? give me that dragon dust" Thak orders, Private and Blik resist though, "guys don't listen to her" X begs, "do what I say and I'll spare your human's life I promise, unless you want me to destroy him and everyone in the entire city" Thak offers, "you wouldn't dare" Private growls, "your decision is easy as I can feel the dragon dust's magic abilities myself" and with that she was able to manipulate the weather, causing mass panic, Kowalski and Obi-wan notice it too. While Thak was busy Submarine says to Ghetsis "are you done yet? I sense Thak with that British penguin lets go" and with that they sped off, leaving the four Velociraptors. Back at the train station, Blik and Private were debating on taking Ann's dragon dust or not, "go one guys, you're special, I believe in you" officer X cheers them on, "but we don't know how to work dragon dust" Blik states, "your wish is my command, all you have to do is give me it" Thak states, Blik and Private may not want to use the dust themselves but definitely won't allow it to fall in the wrong hands, they new what to do now, "no you don't dare" Thak replies, but was wrong as Private and Blik touch the dust and amazingly shoot a beam of energy at Thak, but it didn't stop her as she throws one energy ball of her own, "silly little boys, you've just condemned New York to destruction, you will pay dearly for it" she roars, "no" Private objects, however the dragon dust seems to react to it and starts glowing, they suddenly attack again with another beam of energy and this time managed to knock Thak away onto the train tracks, Blik and Private stare in awe while Thak notices an incoming train, she braces herself but Kesagake and Gustave grab the train and force it back with all their might, making everything rattle, Private and Blik rush in but are stopped by Azaria, Ghetsis and Submarine, Ann wakes up from it too but with a shower of dragon dust she manages to calm everybody down. "Why do I feel so weak?" Thak complains as she gets up with Kesagake's help, "this doesn't make sense" she adds, "Thak what's up with us? I'm weak, where's my strength?" Submarine asks too, "I can't even find the muscle to constrict" Ghetsis adds, "that's the power of good, the humans believe in us, which is our strength, they trust us now" Blik states and he and Private throw another energy beam at them, at the same time the humans were cheering them on, "alright you show them" a woman cheers, "I believe in you" a man joins in, Thak knows they don't stand a chance now and with every last strength Submarine unleashes another smokescreen and they were gone. Everyone cheer, Private and Ann hug, so do Blik and Sheen who had just woken up and Ann throws in some more dragon dust to clear the sky. Later that evening the animal militia were celebrating at the zoo's restaurant with everybody, Rico was taking pictures of everyone too. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter nine Gallery Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Fic Category:Good v evil Category:Fandom